Never Forget
by Taste like Special
Summary: This a poem written by Kagome to Inuyasha...


~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N This is my first poem/song fanfic so be nice to me.  
  
It came to me in a dream or before that dream.  
  
*~ Poem lyrics ~*  
  
" Speaking "  
  
*YATTA *YATTA  
  
BLAH BLAH~  
  
And all that good stuff.  
  
This is a poem written by Kagome to Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
*~ Never Forget ~*  
  
By Special Squirrel  
  
*~ Promise me one thing. ~*  
  
"Inuyasha, I will be back in three days," Kagome says as walks to the well, "I have a big test up and I need to study!" She jumps in to the well. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watch her jump. "And once again there goes Lady Kagome back to her own time" Miroku added as they left for the village.  
  
Inuyasha just stares at the well.  
  
*~ That when I am gone ~*  
  
*~ You'll still think of me ~*  
  
Inuyasha still there at the well and whispers, "Kagome."  
  
*~ You will remember all the good times ~*  
  
Inuyasha still gleams at the well as his thoughts carry out:  
  
Kagome there always yelling his name, "Inuyasha," in her worry voice.  
  
*~ And the bad ~*  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK" Kagome screams!  
  
"SIT," being said many times.  
  
*~ Promise me you will not get sad~*  
  
*~ Promise me you will live your life as if I am there with you ~*  
  
He turn and looks at the well once again, hoping for her to return right now.  
  
*~ And though I am away ~*  
  
*~ Promise me that you will not forget my face ~*  
  
A vision of Kagome came up of how she smile to Inuyasha.  
  
*~ The times we hurt each other ~*  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyou. He did not turn his eyes from Kagome afterwards.  
  
(EPS. 47&48)  
  
*~ or the times where we actually connected ~*  
  
Inuyasha had just been in demon mode. He slaughtered all those men. This is where, Kagome and Inuyasha were by the river and he trying to wash the smells of the blood off. Kagome gives him a hug. He reaches and touches her hand and says, "I don't remember and I don't want to hurt you Kagome" (or something like that)  
  
*~ Remember where I first met you ~*  
  
Inuyasha walks past the God tree. He sees himself pinned there and Kagome releasing him.  
  
*~ Remember the silly jealous over him ~*  
  
Kouga. Inuyasha growls at the thought of that vile creature.  
  
*~ And I, too, will remember ~*  
  
*~ I will remember you always ~*  
  
Kagome walks from the well to the house and glances back.  
  
*~ From the day we met to the day, where we can meet again I'll wait ~*  
  
*~ Though all these times, I'll remember our friends that stuck by us ~*  
  
Inuyasha comes to the village and finds to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede at her hut.  
  
*~ I will remember her who once owned your heart ~*  
  
Kikyou walking with her soul collectors.  
  
Kikyou kissing Inuyasha.  
  
*~ I will remember the evil that seek our lives ~*  
  
Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura all stand before them when they reflected the Wind Scar towards Inuyasha.  
  
*~ I'll remember because of you ~*  
  
Kagome runs back and hops in the well leaving all her stuff in the middle of her yard.  
  
*~ Promise me when you are cold and sad that you think of me and be happy once again ~*  
  
Inuyasha smells the scent of Kagome and heads back to the well.  
  
*~ And when you are alone, think of me and your loneliness will vanish with the sight of my smile. ~*  
  
Inuyasha stops right in front of the well. Kagome's head pops out and they exchanges looks to each other.  
  
*~ And when you walk your last steps of the fight seek my face and I'll be there by your side ~*  
  
Kagome runs to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
*~ For I'll never leave you ~*  
  
Kagome crashes into Inuyasha with a hug.  
  
*~ I'll be here if you always ~*  
  
Inuyasha hugs her back.  
  
*~ Remember. ~*  
  
They turn and start to head to the village. Their hands never leaving each other's grasp.  
  
*~ Me. ~*  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha return the look. She smiled as they walk to the village.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
How did you like it?  
  
It was my first so don't burn me that hard or hot.  
  
I like it~  
  
Special Squirrel  
  
I am Special,*poses like James Bond*, Special Squirrel  
  
P.S. Please review and tell me your opinion I would love to hear it~  
  
My favorite quote: Suck my testes, you bloody Squirrel humpers~  
  
~ Happy Doodle Boy  
  
~JTHM  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~* 


End file.
